Little Helper
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Someone is a little helper to Regina.


Title: **Little Helper**  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon a Time  
Author: JessicaBrennan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: General  
Published: 07-02-14, Updated: 07-02-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,433

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Robin had been trying to see Regina for days now,every since the night his dead wife had come back,that night he had been in a state of shock seeing Marian,by the time he had come to his senses and looked for Regina she had left,he had to get Marian settled that night then the next morning he had went to her house but when she answered she had told him never to come to her house again and slammed the door in his face. He had talked to Marian,explaining to her everything that had happened,how it had been many years since she had died and that he had mourned her,and had to move on,he told Marian how he loves her and would always care about her,but he was in love with someone else now,she had been upset at first but then had come around and told him she just wanted to be happy,they were going to get a divorce and co-parent Roland.

He had tried so many things,he had tried using what they call a phone to talk to her,but she would hang up on him as soon as she knew it was his had sent her flowers,he had watched them being delivered but as soon as the delivery man had left,she had thrown the flowers in the trash,his heart crushed,he had attached a note to an arrow and sent it flying to her door,he watched her take it and set it on fire,letting it fall to ashes. The few times he had happened to run into her in town she had used her magic to disappear from was all out of options he sat at the campfire in the woods and took a deep breath when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy when can I see Gina again"Roland asked his father.

"Hey little man,Roland,Regina is a little upset at me right now,but once she is no longer mad at me,I promise I will take you to see her"Robin said to his son,he knew how attached Roland was to Regina and Regina to Roland.

"Why is she mad at you,is Gina mad at me too"Roland asked,his eyes a little sad,it broke Robin's heart to see his son like this.

"Daddy hurt her feelings,I didn't mean to and now she won't talk to me,but Roland,Regina is not mad at you,not at all,I'm sure she would be happy to see you"Robin said as a thought entered his mind,could he do that,could he use Roland to tell Regina how sorry he was.

"Roland would you like to see Regina"Robin said to his son.

"Oh yes daddy,when,when"Roland said,very happy.

"We can go right now,I just have a small favor for you,think you can do this for your daddy"Robin asked his son.

"Yes daddy"Roland said.

"Good,now my boy once you are in the house with Regina,I want you to tell Regina that daddy is very sorry and that he would like to talk to her to explain,think you can remember that"Robin said,hoping this was not too desperate.

"I can member daddy"Roland said as Robin kissed his forehead,he hoped this would work,because he had no other plans that he could think of that might,he knew Regina would not turn Roland out,they made one stop on the way to Regina's,then Robin stopped at the big maple tree near Regina's so that he could watch from there as Roland walked up to Regina's house and rang the doorbell,Robin saw her open the door.

"Roland,what,why are you here alone"Regina asked as she looked around,not seeing anyone,but somehow she sensed Robin was around.

"I wanted to see you Gina,can I come in"Roland asked,his dimples showing from how happy he was to see her.

"Come in,come in Roland"Regina said as she moved to allow him to enter,Robin smiled from the tree,hoping his son's charms could melt her hurt just a tad.

"Roland did your daddy bring you here"Regina said as they sat at her kitchen table,she poured him some apple juice as she sat there,looking at him,his cute little face,his adorable dimples.

"Yes Gina,he has a message for you he wanted me to deliver"Roland said as he finished his drink.

"Oh did he"Regina said,she could not believe Robin had stooped this low,he knew she would not turn down Roland.

"Yes,he wanted me to tell you how sorry he was and that he really wants to talk to you,will you talk to him Gina,please"Roland asked with a look on his face of hope,Regina's heart melted at that look.

"I tell you what,how about you go tell you daddy to bring you to the park in about an hour and I will meet you both there,does that sound good"Regina said.

"Yay,I'll go tell him now,you're the best Gina"Roland said as he got out of his chair and hugged her legs,she walked him to the door and watched him walk down her sidewalk and then she saw Robin move out from behind the tree,he looked at her as Roland came to him,she shook her head and closed the door.

"Well Roland,what did she say"Robin asked as he picked up his son.

"She said yes daddy,she said she would meet us at the park in an hour,did I do good"Roland asked.

"Yes my boy,you did more than good"Robin said,thrilled this had worked,but he knew Regina would be mad at him for using Roland like this,but she had given him no other options,Roland and Robin went back to their camp to freshen up before leaving for the park.

"Gina"Roland yelled as he saw her coming towards them,Robin turned and saw his son running to Regina,he watched as she leaned down and picked him up,giving him a big hug and a kiss to his forehead,Robin ached to have those arms around him,and to feel her lips on his.

"She came daddy"Roland said as Regina walked up with Roland in her arms to Robin.

"That she did,Roland do you want to go play"Robin said as Roland jumped out of Regina's arms and ran towards the swings first.

"You have some nerve to use your son like this against me"Regina said once they were alone.

"Milady,I had no other options,you wouldn't talk to me and let me explain"Robin said.

"So say what you want and be done with it"Regina said.

"Regina,i'm sorry,I know I hurt you that night,but you have to understand how I was in shock that night,put yourself in my shoes,if your Daniel had come back from the dead how would you feel"Robin said,not knowing that Daniel had done that exactly once before.

"I have already been through that,but the difference is I was not falling in love with someone else when that happened to me before,I didn't even merit a look from you that night,nothing"Regina said,trying her best not to let any tears fall.

"Regina,Marian and I we are over,what I felt for her is gone,I do love her,will always love her but what we shared is over with,there is only one woman that I am deeply in love with and that is you"Robin said as he took her face in his hands,keeping her eyes on his.

"So I am your second choice"Regina said,clearly hurt.

"Regina,there is no choice,you were never a choice,you are the woman i'm completely in love with,there was no contest,I love you milady"Robin said as he leaned his head down and kissed her lips,sweetly,softly,putting his love into that kiss,making sure she felt it,she was his lady and he was not going to loose her,from the swings Roland smiled at his daddy and his Gina,now knowing everything was going to be ok.

FIN


End file.
